Red Velvet
by naelany
Summary: It isn't often that anyone wants to meet the night-time radio host, but one fan is hoping for the grand tour.    A birthday fic for ahizelm.


**A****/****N****:** Happy Birthday, ahizelm. Hope you enjoy listening to Red Velvet ;-)

Thanks to _**SorceressCirce**_ for the prompts and for beta'ing. Also thanks to _**kimberlycullen**__**10**_ for pre-reading these boys.

As ever, I don't own Twilight. I do, however, enjoy messing with the characters.

**ooOoo**

**Groove**

"The last song of the night goes out to Ang, by special request. I'm told you're a faithful listener, Angie, so happy birthday to you, if you're tuned in tonight. Enjoy some Alice in Chains. This is Red Velvet, signing out."

With a flick of a couple of switches, "Heaven Beside You" starts playing, and I sigh in relief. It's been a long night, and I'm about ready to crash.

Not to say it's been a bad night. This is actually one of the best I've had in a while. A few regular callers make everything fun.

Definitely worth it.

**Vinyl**

As I'm putting everything back in its proper place to get ready for the next DJ in this studio, the intercom comes to life.

Emmett's lively voice pulls my attention from my work. "Hey Red, got someone here that wants to meet you. You got a minute?"

I look up, frowning slightly in surprise. It's not unusual for the guys to have friends along – people are coming and going all the time.

It is unusual for anyone to want to meet _me_. There's a reason I have a nighttime show.

Slipping the last record in its sleeve, I nod. "Sure..."

**Flash**

I look up just in time to catch a glimpse of blond curls, the rest of the person hidden by Emmett's bulky form. Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair, praying that whoever this fan is, it isn't another love-sick chick ready to throw herself at me just because she loves the sound of my voice.

I shudder at the memory of Mallory and shake my head.

_Fucking__ twat__. __Couldn__'__t__ take __a __hint__, __that __one__._

Not like I can help it either. I have a trademark radio voice, something I put to good use.

Emmett opens the door, grinning.

**Stare**

He steps aside. Briefly, I wonder if I'm dreaming. The tall blond looks like he could pass for Layne Staley himself, and all I can do is stare – dumbstruck.

_Holy __fuck __me __now__, _please!

Emmett's chuckle breaks the moment. I blink.

"Yo, Red. This is Jazz, my econ-partner."

_Jazz_ holds his hand out, a crooked grin on his lips and equal parts mirth, awe, and hunger in his eyes. "Pleasure to finally meet the man that keeps me up every night."

We shake hands; my heart actually skips a beat – whether from the touch or his words, I don't know.

**Strong**

His grip is firm and sure as he holds on longer than socially acceptable – not that I mind. Part of me is too busy fighting off fantasies of Layne superimposed on Jazz to notice.

Anyone who knows me at all knows I've had a crush on that man for years.

My eyes flicker briefly to Emmett, narrowing at the shit-eating grin on his face as he looks at me. Fucker knows _exactly_ where my head's at right now.

The brush of Jazz's thumb against my wrist reminds me. I turn to him, grinning. "Edward. The name's Edward."

"Jasper," he supplies.

**Initial**

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, I smirk, automatically using my radio voice. "The pleasure's mine, I'm sure."

My grin widens in satisfaction as Jasper bites his lip, shifting slightly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

_I__ wouldn__'__t __mind _him_ throwing __himself __at __me__. __Jesus__..._

Emmett puts a hand on each of our shoulders, eyeing us wickedly - knowingly. "So I was supposed to show Jazz around the station, but I think that job'll suit you better, Red. Whaddaya say?"

_Hell__. __Fuck__. __Yes__. __I__'__ll __show __him __around__, __alright__._

"I think that could be arranged."

My eyes linger on Jazz's eager gaze.

**Creak**

Emmett leans down, stage-whispering in Jasper's ear, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Turning, he waves over his shoulder and winks at me. "Have fun now."

We stare after him for a while.

Jasper shakes his head, then looks at me expectantly, quirking a brow.

I grin, gesturing him out the door. I make a show of giving him the grand tour, explaining how things work – ensuring our last stop is the basement where we keep all our records. It's creepy, and dark... and perfect for what I want to do.

The stairs creak as we make our way down.

**Middle**

He stops in the middle of the room, looking around at the wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling vinyls. He lets out a low whistle of appreciation.

I bite my lip as I take in Jasper. He's an inch or so taller than me, but roughly the same build.

And _exactly_ to my liking. My dick's already half-hard, just thinking about the things I want to do to him and have him do to me in turn.

I've never believed in love at first sight. Lust, on the other hand...

He turns around slowly, his eyes mischievous and hungry.

He grins crookedly.

I groan.

**Break**

He lifts an eyebrow. "So this is where you make the magic happen?"

I step up to him slowly, deliberately, my eyes never leaving his.

"Depends..."

He rests against the only table, hands by his hips. "On?"

I lean forward, caging him in. "On the kind of magic you had in mind."

He licks his lower lip and takes my hand, guiding it to his hard-on. His voice lowers. "I think you can guess just how you keep me up every night, darlin'."

"Oh fuck me," I mutter, gazing down at our hands wrapped around the outline of his cock.

**Zipper**

"Oh, I'd love nothin' better, darlin'," he whispers huskily. "But first, there's something else I've always wanted to do..."

Before I can ask, he's turned us around so I'm leaning against the table. I watch in amazement as his fingers make quick work of my belt, button, and zipper, pulling my jeans down to my ankles.

Jasper locks his eyes on mine as he drops to his knees. I hear him mutter, "Better than I'd dreamed," and then his lips and tongue – and fuck me, a tongue ring! – are working a magic all their own, and I lose all thought.

**Gasp**

"Jasper!" I gasp, moan, and cry out repeatedly.

His lips twitch, his eyes victorious as he hums his delight.

My fingers tangle in his hair, needing some form of contact and support as he makes me fly.

How long I'm gone, I don't know, but he's still on his knees, watching me intently as he rubs my thighs gently.

Slowly, he rises, his eyes focused on mine. His hands hold my cheeks; mine rest on his elbows.

He leans in, his lips brushing mine. "I'm sorry. I've fantasized about that for so long – hearing you say my name like that..."

**Succulent**

My hands move to hold his face. Closing the distance, scant little that there is, I kiss him hard, devouring him until he opens for me. The taste of me combined with his own is more intoxicating than anything I've ever encountered, making me want more.

I moan as he returns the kiss with equal fervor, closing my eyes.

Slowly, the kiss morphs into something more sensual, allowing me to thoroughly appreciate his lush lips.

His arms wrap around my neck, pressing our chests together.

I moan again as his jacket shifts, letting me feel piercings through his thin shirt.

**Sleeve**

Clumsily, I rid him of his jacket and shirt.

I groan at the tribal sleeve on his right shoulder and the small rings through his nipples.

He chuckles softly, grinning when I look up. "Like what you see?"

My eyes roam his body once. I nod, murmuring, "Fuck yes. It's like you walked right out of a wet-dream... Jesus..."

I hadn't intended him to hear, but he just laughs. "Well, I'm sure glad to hear that. I gotta say… I'm enjoying the view myself."

His gaze flickers down briefly before returning. He licks his lips, smiling crookedly in obvious delight.

**Tease**

Grabbing him behind the neck, I pull him to me, crushing his lips to mine. I can't remember the last time I've wanted someone this badly, but I sure as hell want Jasper. The hardening of my cock attests to it.

Without breaking the kiss, my hands find their way to his pants, and – all clumsiness gone – deftly remove the last barriers to what I'm after.

I moan loudly into his mouth as my fingers trail along his length.

A growl rumbles through his chest.

His hand wraps itself around mine, closing it around his shaft.

He bites my lip.

**Slick**

"How soon before someone comes down here again?" he rumbles in my ear.

I shiver.

"Not for a while... next shift's not due in for another hour. Why?"

His body molds to mine, his hand slipping between my ass cheeks teasingly.

"Because," he says, his finger pressing lightly, "I want to bury my dick in that sweet ass of yours and fuck you senseless."

My nails dig into his sides. I whimper. "Jesus..."

He chuckles, nipping at my ear. "Not quite, darlin', but you'll be seein' him soon enough, I'm sure."

He disappears briefly, reaching into his pocket for lube.

**Spin**

He spins me around, bending me over the table as he prepares me – he won't be hearing complaints from me because, _fuck_, does it feel good. He knows just where to move his fingers to have me crying out.

He works me over until I'm almost delirious with want, begging him to just get on with it.

I don't even notice – outside a sense of loss – when he pulls away, only to return almost at once.

Hands on my hips, the head of his cock against my entrance, he murmurs, "I'm gonna fuck the velvet right out of you, Red."

**Shake**

At first, I brush it off as him being cocky, but as he pounds into me, I'm proven wrong.

He's a man of his word.

It isn't long before I'm trembling, holding on for dear life, and rambling. I've always been vocal – and conscious of it – but this time I'm so far past comprehension that all I can tell is that I'm babbling, cursing, and crying out in sheer pleasure.

He's not even touching me, and I can feel a second orgasm fast approaching. My fingers are scrabbling to hold onto the table as he keeps hitting my sweet spot.

**High**

His fingers tighten on my hips, bordering on pain, and I love it.

"Jesus, _fuck_... more... harder, _please_... so close..."

My voice is hoarse, my muscles a burning, trembling mess even as all my senses are on overload. I feel utterly disconnected from myself, and at the same time I've never felt so completely alive.

He covers my body with his, never breaking stride, though his rhythm falters slightly. He nips below my ear.

His voice is strained, too. "You look fucking beautiful like this."

I push my ass back into him, begging him to please not stop.

"I won't..."

**Stutter**

His pace becomes almost frantic, and I'm so close I could cry.

His teeth clamp down on my shoulder.

"F-fuck!" I cry out, my body seizing as I come again.

He grunts, his hips stilling against me briefly before giving several short thrusts.

Jasper's hands run along my sides as he stops moving. His breathing's ragged.

It takes several moments before either of us is capable of speech. He pulls out of me, planting a tender kiss between my shoulder blades, surprising me.

He murmurs, "Thank you. That was..."

I can only nod, my body too spent for much else.

**Single**

He helps me straighten and get dressed. Again the tender gesture takes me by surprise. For all his bravado – and fuck-awesome skills as a top – it's the caring he's showing me now that really gets me.

I've had plenty of lays before, but never anything quite like Jasper.

I watch him as he pulls his shirt over his head. He looks at me questioningly. "What?"

Scratching the back of my neck, I sigh. "I probably should've asked this before, but... please tell me you're single?"

He grins self-assuredly. "Not if you can help it."

"I think I can do that..."


End file.
